everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cookie Crone
Cookie Crone is the daughter of the gingerbread crone from Hansel and Gretel. She is a Royal. Character Appearance Despite not being particularly pretty, Cookie has a sweet-as-sugar look about her. She has a long, crooked nose, and her light peach skin is dappled with warts and moles here and there. Her kind, warm eyes are a perfectly blended chocolate brown. A darker shade of brown makes up her extremely wavy, somewhat thin, chest-length hair. She stands somewhat taller than fashionable at 5'11", and her form is rather lanky, though her face is a bit chubby and child-like in comparison to the rest of her. Her nails are always long enough to scratch others and are often painted bright pink. Personality Cookie is an extrovert who thrives on being absolutely devious. Her favorite pastime is heading out ot the courtyard and asking people if they want any candy, which almost always turns out to be enchanted. She absolutely loves her role as the evil witch and sees her destiny much like she sees her life, like she's just playing role in a play, with her burning in an oven as the tragic but beautiful finale. Cookie inwardly chides herself for not being evil enough so that she can be encouraged to become even more devious and strives to be the best gingerbread witch she can manage. When Cookie wants something, she takes it, no questions asked, and she always has a plan B in mind. She considers others to be her friends rather easily and is almost unfailingly loyal to those she trusts. Fairytale Hansel and Gretel: http://www.eastoftheweb.com/short-stories/UBooks/HanGre.shtml Relationships Family Cookie's mother died shortly after Cookie was created. She was eventually adopted by the families of Hansel and Gretel and raised to accept her destiny and her evil nature. She feels close to her four adoptive parents, who have slowly become less paranoid around the future candy crone. She has a bit of a rivalry against Helga and Gus Crumb, her adoptive siblings. Friends Cookie has only a close-knit circle of other villains as friends, such as Mariane Gothel. These two work best together in schemes of manipulation. Similarly, she considers herself good friends with her roommate, Laima Serpentis. She is occasionally on the side of Rocky Wolf and is an on-and-off member of his pack, though he's one of the few people she can turn on in an instant. One of her rare, non-villainous friends is Beau Duckling. She mostly enjoys teasing him about his looks and then about his subsequent obsession with said looks. Romance Cookie once had a seaside relationship with Finn Witch that didn't end well. However, she's beginning to have feelings for him again and would love to take him back at any costs. Outfits Basic Cookie wears a pink, scoop-neck shirt with a black heart swirl pattern toward the edges and long sleeves that end in black trim. Her knee-length pink skirt, which has the same black trim at the end, is a little looser than a pencil skirt, though not by much. The skirt has a slit on each side to reveal an opaque, chocolate brown underskirt. She has a thick brown band around her waist that appears to have a square pattern on it, causing it to resemble the pattern of a chocolate bar. Her thick pink heels have pointed toes, and the heels resemble white-red-swirl peppermints. She also wears chocolate brown leggings. For jewelry, Cookie sometimes dons silver bracelets. On her ears, there are commonly earrings which resemble two pieces of pink taffy still in the wrapper. She wears her mother's old, faded pink shawl, though she's edited it a bit to make it more 'modern' and 'totally her'. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Cookie is literally 80% sugar. Not only has it resulted in her sickly sweet scent, but it means that her skin dissolves a bit when it touches water- though the effect isn't nearly as bad as it is for, say, the Wicked Witch of the West. *Cookie is an expert in potions-making. However, most of her potions are extremely weak unless added to some kind of food. The potions' effects are strongest when added to sweets. *Cookie can create basic animal golems using chocolate. She's adverse to using this power, however, because she's not fond of animal companions, and their basic nature tends to make them positively useless. *Cookie's methods of evil usually involve surrounding herself with allies. Without either plotting with or manipulating others, most of her evil schemes wouldn't be possible. *Cookie's favorite potion to make appears to be the kind that turns the consumer into a rabbit for a certain period of time. *Cookie's class schedule contains the following courses, in alphabetical(not chronological) order: Cooking Class-ic; Chemythstry; General Vllainy; Geografairy; History of Evil Spells; Magicology; Witchness Management *Cookie's middle name is Candyce. Notes *Laima Serpentis belongs to MaiForgottenMemory . Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:Witches Category:Females